The Final Light The Story of Grant O'Connor Chap
by Fenix77
Summary: This is Chapter 1 in the Dead Space FanFic The Final Light, please read & review it many hours have been put into this, Cheers - Fenix77 the 'Straya Mate'


**The Final Light – The Story of Grant O'Connor **

I hear voices but everything is black, "O'Connor, O'Connor" "Get Up", "Does he have a pulse?" "Yeah". "Ok lift on three, One, Two, Three" I slowly open my eyes and they are smudged with blood "He's getting up." I rub my eyes and wipe out the blood. "Hey, Grant snap out of it, grab this, learn to use it and put on this helmet". The unidentified person throws me a Helmet and a Plasma Slicer (The plasma slicer is a variant of the Plasma Cutter, it shoots a continuous beam instead of single shots, it can overheat and is used for cutting huge rocks down in the mines). I put on my helmet and load the Plasma Slicer "Whats the situation?" I ask. As I look over at the guy who looks like a Doctor, he gets jumped by an alien creature with humanoid features that starts piercing his chest continuously whilst tearing off his limbs. "JAAACK" The (what appears to be) security guard fires his pulse rifle decapitating the head and ripping off the arm of the Necromorph ultimately killing it, leaving us a few minutes. "The caves have been flooded with Necromorphs, the things that attacked the Titan Station they have spread over here, to the Betryll, now we are stuck in the caves." "What do we do?" I ask with so many other questions I need answered. "I'll answer your questions later, just follow me."

I observe the familiar area; it seems to be the Betryll mine shaft, a long twisting cave maze, but the area we seem to be in is the outside of the offices of the mines, the dark chasm on the opposite side of the buildings seems to be the location of the swarming necromorphs. Much of the mining equipment has been left around, they could be useful later for fighting off necromorphs. There is blood puddles everywhere and bodies lying around, ripped and torn. The dimming light of the torches and lights gives off a nasty glow to the whole area. Leaving an eerie chill down my spine.

We run towards the off-limits area of the mines and as the Guard goes to enter I say "Hey isn't that off-limits" he shoots the control box opening the door, and replies in a smart-ass tone "Ok then you can stay out here while I go inside" "Screw that" I answer. We enter the room; it's very dark, spine chilling with an eerie atmosphere. Hicks grabs the emergency handles of the door and holds it shut "Seal it with your Plasma Slicer" he demands. I power up the Plasma Slicer to maximum so it melts then seals the door shut. We continue through the off-limits office, as we walk I ask some questions like "Where is my family, how do you know my name, who are you, what happened and where is everyone else?" And he answers "I don't know where they are, I read your nametag, the Betryll has been infested with Necromorphs, everyone else is currently leaving in the escape pods and whatever they can fly out in and we are stuck here, and I am James Hicks 3rd level security guard, nice to meet you O'Connor. Does that answer most of your questions?" "Well yeah, I guess" I answer. "Good, then shut up because there still might be those things in here all right?" "Fine" I angrily shout. I have a good look at Hicks, medium build – mid 40's, he looks like someone I need to stick with, because no matter how strong I am with age comes experience and being only a simple miner and no Idea what has happened, James seems to be the shining light in this darkness

As we are walking down the hallways of the offices in silence "Where are we going?" I whisper "Just follow me" he says. As he opens the door to continue to the next room, a small creature jolts toward us. "Watch out, Lurker" James yells, and shoves me back, but he doesn't get enough time to evade himself, the monster leaps at him and knocks him to the ground. It starts tearing Hick's armour off. I power up my Plasma Slicer. Its only at 30% while its charging, I run up and kick it off James, it flies across the room, smacking then clinging to the wall, the creature turns towards me and tentacles sprout from its back. "Charge complete" says a robotic voice. I pull up my Slicer and fire, blowing the small beast into red meat chunks. I look down at Hicks "nice shot" he says. I put my hand out he grabs it and I pull him up "and thanks" he adds. "No problem" I reply.

We continue to walk down the hallway when I come across something that inspires my heart, a RIG Log (It's a log containing the RIG Health bars for everyone registered to the Betryll), I quickly search up my wife's name…

JANICE O'CONNOR STATUS: DECEASED

And like a sharp, poisonous dagger it stabs me in the heart. She's gone. I slam my fist against the work bench besides the RIG Log. James puts his hand on my shoulder to calm me. I search a second name hoping for a better result….

CRISPIN O'CONNOR STATUS: 25% HEALTH REMAINING

"Yes, thank god" I sigh with relief, "who is that?" asks James. "My son" I reply. He then moves me over so he can use the RIG Log. After about 12 or so minutes James says in a happy tone "I know where we need to go, but" then his voice goes back to serious "we need to make our way through the medical bay". 'Whats wrong with that?" I ask. "It has been quarantined, so I need to hack it and there are going to be some, well a lot of Necromorphs in there." "Shit" I angrily shout. "Come on lets go, we need to head for the elevator and go through the medical bay" He orders. We run out of the office area and upon exiting we get hit by a shit storm of necromorphs.

James slides behind a rock to take cover and I hide behind the Pillager (similar to a bulldozer with Plasma Slicer Installed on the Scooper). He aims over the rock and fires at the two closest necromorphs. "Hey I've got an idea, cover me". I fire my weapon at the two dashing necromorphs. "Were getting overun, that idea of yours better work". James enters the Pillager, starts up the engine and starts accelerating at the oncoming Necro's honking his horn to gain their attention. Squashing half of them into chunks, the others climb aboard the rolling tank. One of the Slasher's gets the better of him though, and impales him through the chest, as I watch in horror the Pillager falls down the empty abyss of the Betryll, taking every last Necro in sight with him.

All alone, with the loss of James, Janice and my only goal of saving my son I push on. I continue on to the elevator, as I walk through the cave system heavy heart and all, I come across some deceased bodies, one of them holding in his bloodied hand an Audio Log. I pick it up and play it's last recorded message. "This is Brian Doyle, I'm here with 3 others" I quickly look over at the bodies and only count 3, the message plays on. "and we're heading to the medical bay, it's supposed to be empty of all these fuckin' things." "Hand it here!" says a voice that I recognise with deepest regret, "This is Janice O'Connor, requesting a necromorph evac, counting thousands as we leave the mess hall area. My son and Husband are lost and I can't find half of the mining crew that were with my team originally. But we did find something in the dig, I guess it must have started this outbreak. *screaming in the distance on the recording* "oh fuck run, run NOW!" BRZZZT the recording ends. I take a look back at the bodies and none of them are female, Janice isn't here and from the way they lay and morbid expression on their faces they look scared, like they were running away. I keep very wary for the next few metres.

As I'm walking down the hallway, I hear scrambling in the vent next to me. I stop and turn, pull up and charge my plasma slicer. "Hello" I whisper "please don't hurt me" says a scared shaky voice. A little girl crawls out of the vent and cries "I've lost my parents and I don't know where they've gone and I'm really scared." "Uhh ok follow me, and keep quiet." I ask. "Ok mister" she whispers. We continue down the hallway and hit a fork along the way, we can either go left into a sharp twisting mine shaft. Or right towards the office areas of the mines. I see up ahead some lifeless bodies lying down, some in pieces others left complete. I nudge the girl towards the left, saving her the torment of seeing, I'm guessing, more dead bodies. "Hey mister what's your name?" she asks. "Grant, what's yours?" "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella" she says joyfully. Eeerie screams of people being massacred filled the mine, we both freeze and Bella grabbed and squeezed my hand. Not typically being the brave type I say to Bella "Quick, go hide" she does but stumbles and makes a loud crashing noise. It goes silent, I draw my plasma slicer, I look around but I get jumped by a necromorph behind me, I struggle as I grab hold of its pink fleshy body it punctures me through the leg, I fall to the ground and it tumbles over me removing it's bladed hand. I quickly gain my ground with a shot of adrenaline I ran and punch it in the head, knocking it clean off. I back away, but the creature doesn't die, it run's straight for me with its bladed arms flailing about. I duck under the inevitable attack, I pull up my Slicer and fire towards its arm and tearing it off. "Bella, come here quickly we need to run". She scuttles up and runs towards me and we take off into the mine shaft towards the elevator.

We start running, but my leg shocks me with pain. It's not gushing blood but still bleeding, I rip my sleeve and tie my wound. Tall, wide and very dark, the mine leaves heaps of spots to be surprised. Some bits of mining equipment left around. This area seems to be clean of bodies and blood. Up ahead is a whole set of lights, I'm guessing this is where the elevator is next to the lights is a small crane and another Pillager

We're close to the elevator now, we keep going Bella eager to run, me hobbling behind her. "Quick mister I hear them" as the screams continue behind us. I pick up my pace as much as I can but this injury has hampered my pace severely. I see the elevator in the distance, I walk just a bit further but I hear smashing and as I turn to my right I see the Pillager charging towards us, I push Annabelle back and jump forward, it clips my foot. Spinning me in the air I fall flat on my face, the Pillager smashes into the side of the mine cracking the wall, I try to stand but my foot gives out. I fall forward, dust puffs from the ground, I look behind me as I'm lying down and I see a massive necromorph, the size of the Pillager, with two tank sized arms that could kill me with the wind of its swing, blood splashes as it moves and two yellow bulbs joining the arms to the body pulsate. "Oh shit, Belle run, hide NOW!" She runs off and hides behind some rocks next to the crane, the brute doesn't even turn it continues to glare at me. As we stare at each other, me looking and thinking of how to avoid it with a punctured leg and painful foot, it looking and deciding how to obliterate me.

'Where's my Slicer' I quickly think, I look around it's over in the front of the Pillager's Scoop, I look back at the Brute, he is ready to run. I quickly get up and run, it charges, I dive into the scoop of the Pillager. The brute starts attacking the bulldozer, smashing it into the wall, me getting in here was a bad mistake the scooper entraps me into the wall and I have no escape, the Brute roars. "Grant" says Belle. I hear the creature turn towards her, "Hey, hey over here you slimy prick" I yell. I start to kick the Plasma slicer's on the scooper, one of them falls off I pick it up and fire at the wall, the mine side slowly melts. The light from outside starts seeping in, I peek outside. "Where is it Belle?" I ask. There's no answer back. I step out and search with my Plasma slicer charged and ready to fire, "Belle" I run to where she was hidden. She isn't there, where she is. "Grant" she cries. I look over at the crane and she appears from behind the wheel "watch out, it's behind you." I turn and the humongous beast stands behind me, I sprint towards the crane "Belle run I'll distract it" I shout.

"Over here, look at me you stupid asshole" it angrily turns towards me. "Ahh shit" I climb into the crane without thinking, "yes" the keys are in the ignition already, I grab hold of them and crank the crane on. (Crane controls have been simplified to be able to be used by many miners inside the mine shaft without the need for hiring professionals), I grab the stick controlling the arm and swing it towards the monster, and it penetrates its thick armour. I pull it up and throw it against the side, SLAM, the beast goes down. I let go of the stick, sit back and sigh with relief. The brute wakes up and quickly grabs the crane arm and swings it, hitting the side of the mineshaft then the other side, holding onto the seat for dear life, I push the drive pedal, the crane makes contact with the wall again but it's anti-slick grip wheels stick to the wall whilst driving, acting as a sort of lance it drives with the brute on the end of its arm. The crane keeps driving towards the office where we have exited I shove the pedal all the way down and dive out of there, colliding with the office, smashing the all three objects together like a giant sand which with blood and bits seeping out of the half destroyed office area. The crane arm bent inside the Brute and the office papers and desk smashed and scattered everywhere "Annabelle" I think out loud, I run but quickly stop. My legs feel bruised and are still bleeding, my ankle is slightly swollen. I pace myself, walking over to "Belle" I shout, "Is it gone mister?"

"Yeah it's gone Annabelle."

What will happen next, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my Dead Space Fanfic – Fenix77

Next Chapter Coming soon


End file.
